experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Everest VI/Appearance
1980-1990 Infiltration of the Four Families (1981-1984) Manhattan Conduit Crisis (1984-1985) Casual Outfit Joseph's casual out-and-about outfit consists of a blue and white raglan shirt with apparent tears along the abdomen and left sleeve, blue jeans scuffed on the bottom, and black track shoes. He wears short-sleeved under armor beneath his shirt for parkour and wears elbow pads. Voltage prototype/makeshift suit After adopting the idea of becoming a super hero, Joseph sets out to gain some superhero clothing to disguise his true identity, but Joseph instead gains two outfits from two different opponents and combines them together. From Antoine Murray, Joseph obtains a black trench coat with a white hood and shoulder garment along with some leather boots, even a black bandanna to conceal his mouth. From Erich "The Enforcer" Jones, he obtains a shoulder guard, modified without the spikes, and a left bracer as well as a right glove. He also obtains a pair of motorcycle goggles from the Enforcer to completely conceal his face. Rise of the Villains (1985-1988) Revised Voltage suit The Rebirth of Monstrosity (1989) Patient outfit Five years after Hercules' death, Joseph's appearance drastically changes: his hair has grown down to his shoulders and bangs that goes to his eyebrows. His sideburns now go past his chin, just barely touching his chest, and he now sports a slight soul patch. He now has a large scar going across his face, from his right cheek to his left brow, which he obtained during his fight with Hercules. After the explosive arrival of Monstrosity, Joseph exchanges his usual attire for a teal scrub top, with the rim scuffed up, and a white undershirt. He now wears a pair of torn, faded brown skinny jeans and blue and red sneakers. Casual attire Olympian Guild of Los Angeles Toga Neutrality Armor Joseph gains his fourth attire as a gift from rescuing and recruiting Cole Ortega to his Rebellion cause, this outfit is called the Neutrality Armor. It is the armor set worn by Conduits that are a member of the Neutral Association of Conduits. This armor was a gift to those Conduits who helped the Olympians and Republic during the Templar Skirmish, some 1500 years ago. The armor consists of a dark slate gray skin-tight shirt with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, with double padded shoulder braces on either side one bistre colored and the other taupe colored. It has two bistre gauntlets with silver lining with a slate gray kilt and a red sash acting as a bel, along with two bistre colored straps. The repeating motif in the set is the Neutrality sigil. Supreme Chancellor Robes Joseph's fifth attire is a robe outfit that is worn by whomever the Republic elects as their Chancellor: a white robe with red buttons in the shape of palm branches, a black hooded mantle bearing the Republic's symobl on the back. Along with black gauntlets and boots adorned with the Republic's new sigil: the Neutrality sigil with palm tree branches in the middle, symbolizing that the Republic will not stand down against the Empire, no matter the circumstance. 1990-2007 Galactic Revolution (1990-2002) Prisoner outfit first Resistance attire Neophyte tunics After the Battle for The Citadel, Joseph finally accepts his status as an Olympian Neophyte and completely changes his attire. He now wears a set of Noble robes, consisting of a jet black over-tunic, a charcoal grey under-tunic, and black tabards. He wears a white RFF Pauldron on his left shoulder strapped to his right shoulder, he also wears a white and red vambrace on his left arm joined with a black glove. Joseph wears a long black leather gentleman's glove on his right hand to cover his cybernetic forearm. second Resistance attire Knight tunics Robed attire Category:Tab pages